csr_classicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lancia Stratos
Lancia Stratos The Lancia Stratos HF Stradale is a road-going version of the Lancia Stratos, a famous rally car. The Stratos project was done with collaboration of Bertone, who was not linked with Lancia before the Stratos; since Lancia chose Pininfarina as their designers. A year after the Stratos prototype, finished in red, was designed, the Stratos finally begun its development. The Stratos used different engines at its development, the first based on the old Fulvia 037, the second engine using a Lancia Beta engine platform, and the final one, the Dino V6. Although the Dino V6 was the original plan, the development has to be slowed down because Enzo Ferrari didn't want any competition with his V6-based sports car. Only after the Dino 246 GT's production has ended, the Dino V6 was approved for production. 496 Stratos HF Stradale models were created to satisfy Group 4 homologation requirements of the WRC, in which was 400 in 1974. The Stratos HF Stradale was virtally a clone to a very successful rally version, which won the WRC for 3 years in a row, clearing the rally world, with just a detuned engine, in which was also the same. 0~62mph of the Stratos HF Stradale was 6.8s and it had a top speed of 232km/h(144mph). Although never intended for track racing, two modified Stratos HF Stradales, now equipped with a turbochargers, went into Group 5 competitions. Although very successful in real life, the Stratos in CSR Classics is quite subpar. The Lancia Stratos has flat out pathetic horsepower, maxing out at 264BHP, and its weight, while low, leaves something to be desired, weighing 2072 pounds maxed out. Its grip isn't exceptional, but for the BHP it's working with, it is amazing, with 7683 points of grip when maxed out. This makes wheelspin minimal, only existing for the first gear and a little portion of the second gear, which go incredibly fast. Due to the Stratos' stats, it accelerates ludicrously fast. The Lancia Stratos unfortunately has a lumbersome gearbox, making a 185 millisecond shift delay when maxed out. The Lancia Stratos' biggest weakness is its top speed, with a top speed of 147 MPH. It reaches said top speed quickly, but since the value is so low, it squanders the Stratos' potential. The Stratos can finish the quarter mile just below nine seconds flat. While it's not bad, it's a far cry from excellence. Online, the Stratos' top speed limits the benefits it gets from crew members; however, the Stratos' minimal wheelspin make it not dependent on the Tire Crew, gaining little benefit from using said crew member. Overall, the Stratos is a very poor vehicle to purchase in any serious racing sense, and should be purchased only to complete car-specific and restriction events and to boost the player's RP bonus in Multiplayer. Performance Stats Upgrade Map Insert upgrade values at ??. - means that that value doesn't exist. Restore Tires & Rims Gearbox Engine Carburetor Exhaust Nitrous Car Info Achievements Main Article : Achievements Trivia * Although sharing the same engine as the Ferrari Dino 246 GT, the Stratos has a lower hp rating(hp vs 198hp). This is strange as the Stratos is a Tier 5 car, while the Dino is a Tier 4 car. * This is the only non-Muscle Car to have its own achievement. Category:Lancia Category:Italy Car Category:Tier 5